The present invention relates to electric shavers and, more particularly, to electric shavers incorporating means for manipulating the skin to effect a closer shave.
Electric dry-shavers as well known in the art. In such shavers, a thin fixed outer member having holes or slots therethrough has blades moved thereagainst on the inner surface in a rotary or reciprocal motion. The hairs of the mustache and beard projecting from the skin pass through the openings in the outer surface and are cut off adjacent the inner surface by the action of the moving inner blades.
It is further known in the art that the skin is depressed adjacent the hair folicles and, therefore, if the skin can be stretched adjacent the point of cutting, the hairs will be thrust outward resulting in a closer shave and a smoother feel when the skin is released.
In larger electric shavers incorporating reciprocal blades, it is possible to put rollers between and adjacent the blade cutting areas to effect a stretching action of the skin as the cutting head of the razor is moved across the face. With smaller rotary action electric shavers, however, the incorporation of such mechanical devices is usually not practical. This is particularly true in small, lightweight, portable shavers where size and weight are at a premium.
Further, in electric shavers, cleanliness is always a consideration. As the whiskers are severed, they tend to often fall as a fine dust which clings to the surrounding area. Thus, the incorporation of means for retaining these severed whiskers for later disposal under controlled circumstances is always desirable.
Wherefore, it is the prime objective of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for incorporation particularly in small, lightweight electric shavers of the rotary type which will effect stretching of the skin adjacent the cutting head during shaving.
It is a further objective to provide such an electric shaver of the rotary type which also incorporates means for collecting the severed whiskers for later disposal.